


Would Be Cute.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Ed looks incredulous, but Winry thinks it'd be cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I seriously will need to write only fluff and gen once this month is over.

**  
Would Be Cute.  
**

Ed looks on horrified. Winry blinks at his expression and prods at his side, stealing the last sausage from his plate.

"What?"

Ed looks at her for a moment, barely blinking; he didn't notice at all the fact that she took his food or he'd be already complaining, instead he opens his mouth, gaping like a fish for a few moments, before turning his head again. Winry decides to do the same.

By the other side of the fire, the small black and white cat is snoring calmly over one of Al's big metallic hands, and Al is talking in soft but undoubtedly happy murmurs with the Xiangese girl, Mei. The girl is also talking in a soft, happy tone, her accent mixing with giggles here and there. Winry thinks she can hear the rumble of laughter from Al.

"Is it just me or is Al _flirting_ with the little brat?" Ed asks in a low, incredulous voice. Winry's elbow connects harsher with Ed's side.

"Stop it," she orders, huffing. "You know how friendly Al is."

Ed seems to calm down a little at that. Winry, looking at the rapture in the small girl's face, and remebering how Al had been and how Al will be once he gets his body back, Winry can't help but add with a sigh. "And, even if they are, it'd be so cute!"

Pounding Ed's back when he starts choking is well worth it after that.  



End file.
